


Солнечный зайчик стеклянного мира

by Tarosya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Caretaking, Cyborgs, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, POV First Person, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: В недалеком будущем в первом в мире корпократическом государстве, куда я попала, вынужденно оставив свой прежний дом, я встретила киборга.Это в полной мере ориджинал. Но если вам кажется, что вы видите следы произведений литературы или кинематографа на тему роботов/киборгов/андройдов, от Айзека Азимова и до Лорен Донер - вам не кажется!А что касается названия, ну какой же панк без Летова? Даже если это киберпанк.
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

_Пластмассовый мир победил,_

_Макет оказался сильней,_

_Последний кораблик остыл,_

_Последний фонарик устал,_

_А в горле сопят комья воспоминаний...._

_О-О... Моя Оборона!_

_Солнечный зайчик стеклянного глаза!_

_О-О... Моя Оборона!_

_Траурный мячик нелепого мира!_

_Пластмассовый мир победил,_

_Ликует картонный набат -_

_Кому нужен ломтик июльского неба?_

_О-О... Моя Оборона!_

_Траурный мячик стеклянного глаза!_

_О-О... Моя Оборона!_

_Траурный мячик незрячего мира!_

_Солнечный зайчик стеклянного мира! (с)_

Судя по мемориальной табличке, именно здесь шли самые ожесточенные уличные бои гражданской войны. Теперь в укрепленных и обезопасенных руинах испещрённого снарядами здания, возвышающегося памятником посреди строящейся молодой корпократией аркологии, открыли ресторан и клуб. Площадь вокруг слепила зеркальными яркими вывесками новых бутиков и более скромных сетевых магазинов. А стоило поднять глаза, и взгляд натыкался на бесчестное количество заслоняющих небо подъемных кранов раскинувшихся повсеместно строек.   
Показавшееся из-за туч солнце светило по-весеннему ярко, играя солнечными зайчиками в его отросших рыжих кудрях, заставляя меня щуриться. А веснушки на бледной коже словно светились. Возвышаясь надо мной на голову, Виктор шел рядом шаг в шаг, и, несмотря на снующих мимо нас во все стороны прохожих, не давал расстоянию между нами увеличиться. Непроизвольно я взяла его за руку, заставив едва ощутимо напрячься.   
\- Чтоб мы не потерялись, - пояснила я. Виктор тут же расслабил ладонь, а спустя мгновение легонько сжал мои пальцы в ответ.   
\- Учитывая протяженность улицы и число людей вокруг, мне понадобиться 19 секунд, чтобы восстановить визуальный контакт, с погрешностью в 4 секунды.   
\- Значит, не потеряемся! - ответила я, улыбаясь.   
Суета и атмосфера шоппинга заражали, и уже неохота было возвращаться домой без обновок, особенно когда все витрины пестрели рекламой скидок. Давно хотелось нарядить Виктора красиво, подобрать ему модную стильную одежду по фигуре. За его джинсы, хоть и относительно новые, но совершенно вышедшего из моды фасона, было неловко. Но ограниченность в деньгах портила мне настроение. И единственное приобретение, на которое я сегодня вынужденно решилась, было покупкой таблета взамен испорченного Виктором с моего опрометчивого позволения.   
Вернувшись на днях с работы, я обнаружила свой планшет ощетинившийся торчащими из корпуса проводами и новыми деталями. На мой вопрос, что он сделал с компьютером, Виктор невозмутимо ответил, что обновил и улучшил, и, соответственно, не нарушил моего приказа не портить имущество. А так же напомнил о данном ему мной разрешении использовать планшет по своему усмотрению – было жестоко запрещать ему пользоваться компьютером, пока он в моё отсутствие часами оставался дома один. По всему выходило, что вернуть устройство в первоначальное состояние невозможно, но и продолжать пользоваться им я теперь не могла - операционную систему Виктор тоже снес, и по экрану бежали зеленые строки, напоминавшие фильм «Матрица». Раздосадованная, я перебила его рассказ о новых фантастических возможностях моей техники вопросом:  
\- Надеюсь, ему не было больно?  
Это было жестокое наказание, удар исподтишка – киборг Виктор и сам был своего рода компьютером в модифицированном человеческом теле, и ему довелось испытать немало боли. Замолчав на полуслове, он отрицательно замотал головой, тихо говоря:  
-Нет.  
Ясно, что у Виктора не было намерений пакостить. И детали он собирал давно, каждый раз выпрашивая новую у кибертехника Марка из нашей корпоративной больницы в обмен на согласие его протестировать. Но очень уж мне было жаль старенького, но ещё вполне исправного планшета, а материальные затраты на покупку нового удручали.   
Остановившись в тени навеса одного из модных магазинов, я открыла баланс банковского счета на смартфоне. Появившиеся цифры заставили меня ошеломленно уставиться в экран. Довольно внушительная сумма не исчезала, сколько бы я не моргала. Только деньги эти были не мои. Такому поступлению просто неоткуда было взяться. Проверка последних операций тоже ничего не прояснила.   
\- Напомни мне завтра связаться с банком! - попросила я Виктора. С этими деньгами нужно было разобраться, пока не случилось проблем.  
\- Не надо, - неожиданно произнес он.   
\- Не поняла...   
\- Не надо контактировать с банком.   
\- Вик?   
\- Я сделал этот перевод, - произнес он бесцветным голосом.  
\- Как?! Это же огромная куча денег! Откуда они? Где ты вообще их взял?   
\- У хозяев клуба «Фламма»...  
Виктор менялся на глазах, превратившись в машину и перестав быть хорошо знакомым славным парнем, каким казался, пока мы шли по улице, держась за руки. Глаза цвета арктических льдов стали такими же холодными. Глубокий низкий голос звучал механически монотонно.   
\- Нет-нет-нет, Вик! Не закрывайся от меня! Поговори со мной! Ты же знаешь, что можно!   
\- Ты злишься, - это был не вопрос. Виктор утверждал. Он всегда безошибочно определял эмоции. Только причинно-следственные связи плохо улавливал.  
\- Меня больше раздосадовало, что ты замкнулся, - я вкладывала слишком много душевных сил, пытаясь подружиться с киборгом. Я не переставала верить, он способен на человеческое общение, и порой он доказывал мне это. Но каждый шаг назад невыразимо пугал меня.  
\- Расскажи мне, Вик! - это был разговор не для улицы. Но ждать с ним до дома тоже было нельзя – Виктор тем временем спрячется в своей скорлупе окончательно.   
\- Я взял деньги у хозяев клуба «Фламма», - начал Виктор, глядя своим ледяным взглядом словно сквозь меня. - Я провел там два года, семь месяцев, одиннадцать дней, шесть часов, сорок три минуты и двадцать шесть секунд. Посчитал по тарифу минимальной заработной платы, прибавил сверхурочные и компенсации за производственные травмы. Я не брал ничего лишнего, - произнося это, он перестал смотреть прямо перед собой пустым взглядом, и посмотрел мне в глаза. Будь он человеком, я бы решила, что Виктору важно, чтоб я непременно поверила ему. И никто не смог бы меня убедить, что это не так, только потому, что Виктор киборг.   
В его словах была своя жестокая логика. Проработав несколько лет в кризисном центре для жертв сексуальных нападений и разных больницах, я повидала дурного. Но мысли о пережитом Виктором в том клубе заставляли клокотать внутри невиданную доселе ярость и проклинать от всего сердца каждого, кто был так или иначе был связан с «Фламмой». К слову, я потратила немало времени и сил, убеждая Виктора снова и снова, что этот гнев не направлен на него – бедняга принимал всё на свой счет. И за это я ненавидела «Фламму» только сильнее. Даже если Виктором двигало не только желание забрать причитающееся ему, но и наказать обидчиков, оно было столь же понятным, насколько и неожиданно человеческим.   
\- Нам есть, о чем беспокоится? - я намеренно обратила внимание лишь на возможные последствия.   
\- Нет. Хозяева не обратятся в полицию. Слишком сложные финансовые схемы в обход властей.   
\- А если хакеров наймут? - меня саму сомнительная законность Викторовых действий волновала куда меньше ожидаемого. Но я была уверенна, что хозяева «Фламмы» не брезгуют никакими методами.  
\- Услуги профессионального хакера могут стоить дороже, чем потерянная ими сумма.   
\- Это с точки зрения логики. Не недооценивай их уязвленное эго...  
\- Вероятность успешно отследить мои действия составляет немногим более процента. Я производил сотни операций одновременно. Переводил на сотни подставных счетов небольшие суммы так быстро, что банковские системы выдавали сообщение об ошибке. Использовал призрачные сервера, динамический DNS...   
\- Я и не знала, что ты умеешь...   
\- Я тоже.   
Не уверена, пошутил ли Виктор, но он заставил меня рассмеяться. Посреди улицы я хохотала в голос, вцепившись в его предплечье, и чувствовала, как исчезает напряжение. Виктора тоже отпускало.   
\- А что же ты себе себе банковский счет тогда не открыл? - спросила я, отсмеявшись.  
\- Мне нельзя счет... - Виктор открыл сотни подставных счетов, но верил, что не имеет права владеть ни одним из них. И от этого внутри саднило горькой тоской за него. Однажды мы поговорим и про возможность фальшивых документов, и про банковский счет. А пока...   
\- Ладно... Как бы там ни было, это твои деньги. Купим тебе новый таблет или каких нибудь других технических штук, которые так тебе нравятся... И что ещё? Одежду нормальную...   
Но Виктор отрицательно покачал головой, и пристально всматриваясь в мои глаза ожившим взглядом, произнес:   
\- Выкупи меня у больницы. Отвези увидеть северное сияние. 


	2. 2

_Подставлю ладони -_

_Их болью своей наполни,_

_Наполни печалью,_

_Страхом гулкой пустоты,_

_И ты не узнаешь,_

_Как небо в огне сгорает,_

_Как жизнь разбивает_

_И надежды и мечты.(с)_

А ведь он мне даже не понравился. Пару часов назад мы столкнулись в пабе, где пара ребят в рваных джинсах душевно играли под гитару каверы, написанные ещё до их рождения. Попав сюда впервые, я хотела как-нибудь сводить Виктора. Было похоже, что он полюбил рок. На каждую мою просьбу включить музыку, он неизменно отвечал, что выбор будет произведен рандомно, но спустя пару секунд из динамиков доносились аккорды классического рока. «Грязь» Арии я предусмотрительно стерла.   
Виктора, однако, в этот паб сводить не довелось - местные хозяева не пускали киборгов. Но сама я нет-нет, да и заглядывала изредка.   
Подойдя, он сказал, что знает, где я живу. И в ответ на мой испуганный взгляд, вскинул руки вверх, словно сдаваясь, и добавил, что вовсе не следил за мной, а просто видел в супермаркете. Мне польстило, что он запомнил. Наверняка поэтому я позволила ему самоуверенно напроситься в гости. Он не спросил про парня, что был со мной в супермаркете, а я притворилась, будто не заметила его обручального кольца.   
Сейчас мы возились словно подростки на диване в гостиной. Только его прикосновения, вопреки ожиданиям, не будоражили. Я вяло отвечала на его ласки, не в силах отделаться от ощущения, что всё не так.   
Сначала я даже не поняла, почему он перестал обнимать меня, куда исчезла тяжесть его навалившегося тела. А мгновение спустя увидела, как он беззвучно открывает рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, и размахивает руками, паря в воздухе. То есть в воздухе он на самом деле не парил - это бесшумно подкравшийся Виктор, до сих пор не выходивший своей комнаты по моей просьбе, отправленной ему ещё из бара сообщением, держал его на весу поперек туловища. Под пронзительный крик моего гостя, немного пришедшего в себя, Виктор словно в замедленной съёмке пересек гостиную в несколько широких шагов, открыл нараспашку входную дверь и опустил его на ноги за порогом, а затем захлопнул дверь, оборвав крик.   
\- Виктор, что это было? - я судорожно пыталась застегнуть блузку ставшими непослушными пальцами.   
\- Угроза устранена, - киборг стоял в полуметре от дивана, ноги на ширине плеч, руки скрещены на груди.  
\- Какая угроза?   
\- Неопознанный мужчина представлял угрозу.   
\- Какую? - созданный для охраны объектов с высокой посещаемостью киборг исправно анализировал биопоказатели любого человека, интонацию голоса и мимику, скрупулезно фиксировал эмоции, определял темперамент и даже предрасположенность к тому или иному поведению. Например, он мог безукоризненно точно определить, что иной человек, вызвавший бы мое полное доверие, лжет.   
\- Угрозу сексуального нападения.  
\- Почему? Объясни мне! Что ты увидел?   
\- Гормональный фон указывал на высокий уровень сексуального возбуждения, - значит Виктор не разглядел в моем госте ничего опасного, что могло бы ускользнуть от меня. Просто переживший бессчетное количество изнасилований киборг увидел вероятность подобного и со мной. Такая вот система самообучения.   
\- Виктор, секс это не всегда нападение. По-правде, это довольно редко. А обычно все происходит по взаимному согласию. И я сама пригласила этого мужчину.   
\- Его уровень сексуального возбуждения был выше твоего, - а вот тут Виктор был определенно прав. И это объясняло, почему Виктор увидел угрозу. - Вернуть его? - Сарказм был чужд Виктору, он спрашивал всерьез.   
Ответить помешал громкий стук в дверь.   
\- Откройте! Служба безопасности! - полиции при корпократии не было, за правопорядок отвечала охранная компания.  
Их было двое, парень и девушка. В полном обмундировании, вооружены, на касках камеры.   
\- В квартире есть ещё кто-то? Прикажите киборгу не двигаться! Поступила жалоба о нападении вашего киборга на человека.  
Обоснованно или нет, но Виктор решил, что мне угрожает опасность. Он бросился защищать меня, не дожидаясь приказа, а ведь формально он даже не принадлежал мне. Подобная инициатива могла означать для киборга немалый риск. И сейчас была моя очередь заступиться за него.   
\- Мой киборг не нападал на человека. Просто выставил его за дверь. По моему приказу. Он не причинил никакого вреда. Если не считать, конечно, вреда самолюбию.   
\- Расскажите, что произошло!   
\- Познакомилась с молодым человеком в баре. Пригласила в гости. В какой-то момент почувствовала себя некомфортно в его компании, и отдала приказ киборгу его выставить.  
\- Господин Месарски был груб? Агрессивен? Вел себя неподобающе? - я не сразу сообразила, что речь идет о моем госте, чью фамилию я не удосужилась узнать.   
\- Нет.   
\- Вы просили его уйти?  
\- Нет.   
\- То есть сразу приказали киборгу его выставить?   
\- Послушайте, до приезда сюда я больше двух лет проработала в Кризисном центре помощи пострадавшим от сексуальных нападений. Я видела, как происходят подобные вещи. Вышедшее из-под контроля свидание... – и, увидев как смутилась девушка-охранник, чей несолидный возраст не могла скрыть экипировка, я продолжала: - Я ни в чем не обвиняю этого господина. Я увидела кольцо. Разволновалась. Знаете, что такое «вторичная травматизация»?   
Что такое «вторичная травматизация» девушка в форме по-видимому не знала, потому вместо ответа попросила мои документы и техпаспорт на киборга. По её изменившемуся и ставшему более благожелательному тону я поняла, что пока она не увидела мою регистрацию сотрудника корпорации, она считала меня местной.   
\- Значит, вы утверждаете, что киборг однозначно выполнял ваш приказ? - спросила она ещё раз, скорее для проформы.  
\- Посудите сами, ситуация щекотливая. Женатый мужчина, скорее всего из местных, ночью в моей квартире. Если он подаст заявление, это будет серьезный удар по репутации. Моя работа в корпорации... - доверительным задушевным тоном говорила я эту полу-ложь. - Мне было бы легче списать всё на киборга. Сами видите он не новый, стоимость его невелика... Но я хочу поступить правильно! Это ведь наш новый дом. Новое общество, которое мы пытаемся построить.   
Наверняка с помощью этих самых клише этих сотрудников охранной компании и вербовали, потому что мои слова их убедили.   
\- Мы не обнаружили состава преступления, - сказала девушка.   
\- Но мы вынуждены, тем не менее, составить протокол, - вмешался до сих молчавший напарник.   
\- Спасибо вам за вашу работу, - я играла свою роль до конца.   
\- Не думаю, что господин Месарски будет подавать заявление, - проникновенно тихо сказала стражница правопорядка, выходя за порог.  
Едва за ними закрылась дверь, я без сил опустилась на диван. Только теперь я почувствовала, как тяжело мне далось это напряжение, что держало меня во время короткого визита службы безопасности. И сейчас оно медленно отпускало, уступая место накатившей усталости.   
\- Садись! - сказала я Виктору, до сих пор стоявшему не шелохнувшись. Он опустился рядом со мной на диван, такой же собранный, словно туго сжатая пружина.  
\- Расслабься! Всё закончилось.   
Виктор не расслабился нисколько, чем немало меня удивил, и тихо проговорил:  
\- Спасибо, хозяйка.   
\- И тебе спасибо! - вырвавшуюся «хозяйку» я пропустила мимо ушей. - Видишь как? Мы защищаем друг друга, - привалившись к Виктору, я положила голову на широкое плечо. - Такие дела, приятель!   
В ответ я почувствовала, как Виктор прижимается щекой к моей макушке.


	3. 3

_Что мне делать с тобой?_

_Что нам делать теперь?_

_Ты войдёшь в этот дом_

_И останешься в нём._

_У тебя больше нет никого,_

_Кроме того, Кто придумал тебя. (с)_

Чтоб хоть как-то согреться, я куталась в пуховое одеяло, только всё равно знобило, а изветшавшая система отопления не спасала от холода. Разгулявшаяся на улице метель пробиралась сквозь ветхие рамы ледяным дыханием, стучала в окна миллионами снежинок. Я медленно читала книгу, то и дело отвлекаясь на тоскливую песню вьюги. Под порывом сурового ветра зазвенело стекло, и меня неожиданно осенила мысль, что нет причины мерзнуть, если в доме киборг, а лучше него грелки в мире не найти.   
\- Виктор? - я напрасно кричала по привычке, чувствительный слух киборга мог различить даже мой шепот из соседней комнаты.   
Он появился на пороге спальни буквально через несколько секунд. Застыл у двери, словно через проем был натянут видимый ему одному канат. Я никогда не запрещала Виктору входить в спальню, но и разрешения не давала.   
\- Ты тоже валялся? - его отросшие рыжие кудри растрепались и торчали в разные стороны. Отпущенная в два пальца длиной, чтобы скрыть шрамы, щетина примялась с одной стороны, и теперь рубцы были отлично видны. От щеки шрамы шли вниз, соединяясь в один, и от линии челюсти вдоль шеи спускался один гладкий рубец, от ключицы расходясь снова несколькими тонкими царапинами, что скрывались под растянутый ворот измятой футболки, натянутой на широких плечах.   
\- Ты сама разрешила мне заниматься чем захочу до нового приказа, - Виктор хотя бы перестал называть меня хозяйкой, это был уже прогресс. Но в его глубоком низком голосе мне слышались недоумение и легкая обида. Все то время, что Виктор жил в моем доме, я силилась различить хоть какие-то оттенки эмоций в монотонном говоре киборга.   
\- Вик, не оправдывайся! Я и не думала тебя ругать. Мне просто интересно, что ты делаешь.  
\- Я читаю мифы о полярном сиянии, - на днях увидев мои давние фото северного сияния, Виктор шерстил буквально всю имеющуюся в сети информацию об этом явлении.  
\- А почему ты в одной футболке? Тебе не холодно? - шрамы на перевитых мускулами предплечьях обычно на тон бледнее и без того бледной покрытой веснушками кожи, сейчас отливали синевой, и глядя на них становилось совсем зябко.   
\- Нет, - Помолчав пару секунд, и безошибочно решив, что я жду дальнейших объяснений, Виктор продолжил: - Я периодически повторяю комплекс согревающих упражнений. Это требует дополнительных энергозатрат.   
\- А ты ел? Может, сайфуд возьми?   
\- Сайфуд обладает большой энергетической ценностью. Сейчас в ней нет необходимости. Для пополнения энергозапаса достаточно порции горячего шоколада. Согласно образу созданному массмедиа, помимо энергетической ценности и вкусовых качество горячий шоколад обладает способностью создавать уют.   
\- Ну раз уют, тогда и мне сделай!  
\- Принято к исполнению.  
А Виктор оказался тем ещё хитрюгой - предпочел не тепло одеться, а согреваться сам, чтобы был повод постоянно подкрепляться, и не сайфудом, а чем-нибудь повкуснее, вроде горячего шоколада. Марк, мой коллега-кибертехник, благодаря которому Виктор и появился в моем доме, не переставал меня журить за то, что даю Виктору обычную еду, пренебрегая специально разработанным для киборгов сайфудом.   
Сделав жадный глоток принесенного Виктором густо-вкусного шоколада, я обожгла язык. В стылом воздухе комнаты было видно, как приятно греющая руки горячая чашка исходит паром.   
Виктор устроился на самом краю кровати, сидя так прямо, словно к его спине привязали палку. Но вмиг ссутулился, когда я попросила его расслабиться, легонько толкнув его коленку своей.   
\- Вик, хочешь спать сегодня со мной? Помог бы мне согреться... - я не стала уточнять, что имею в виду именно совместный сон и только. Виктор, понимающий все буквально, не должен был заподозрить ничего другого.  
\- Приказ не понят, - но по всему выходило, я ошиблась.   
\- Вик, это не приказ! Я не приказываю тебе спать со мной бок о бок. И не приказываю тебе заниматься со мной сексом, если это то, что ты подумал. Сейчас сильно похолодало. И я предложила спать вместе, чтобы согреться. Если ты, конечно, хочешь?  
Виктор помолчал несколько секунд, словно решая, можно ли ему уже отвечать, а затем произнес:   
\- Я не понимаю в чем смысл хотеть спать с тобой. Иногда я хочу есть, или опорожнить мочевой пузырь... Но я не хочу спать с тобой на твоей кровати.  
\- Ну, что ж... Хорошо, что мы это выяснили, - только хорошо мне вовсе не было — на душе стало невыразимо тоскливо. - Если ты не хочешь, то и говорить не о чем...   
Я ещё думала, сказать ли мне, что я отзываю свою просьбу, или произнести что-то вроде «отмена приказа». А Виктор уже отвечал мне, медленно, словно рассуждая сам с собой, прислушиваясь к своим мыслям:   
\- Я не не хочу спать с тобой на твоей кровати. Я не хочу боли. Стараюсь её избежать. Если нет другого приказа. Я не стараюсь избежать спать с тобой на твоей кровати.   
\- Полегчало... Значит, я попрошу тебя спать со мной сегодня, и ты согласишься.  
\- Да, - ответил Виктор, и тут же продолжил безо всякого перехода. - Почему ты чувствовала стыд?   
Мои эмоции не могли утаиться от его проницательного взгляда, и он безошибочно угадывал их. Правда, с причинно-следственными связями ещё совсем плохо разбирался. Пытаясь вывести коммуникацию со своим киборгом за рамки стандартных приказ-отзыв, я, ещё недавно считавшая себя предельно открытой, с удивлением поняла, насколько общение между людьми полно намеков, недомолвок, недопонимания...   
\- Мне было неловко, потому что мы не поняли друг друга. Я ошибочно решила, что ты ожидаешь от меня приказа заняться сексом.   
\- У меня инсталлировано программное обеспечение базовой модели для удовольствий. Я могу...   
\- Я знаю, что ты можешь, Вик! - перебила я его. - Но это не значит, что ты хочешь...  
\- Я должен хотеть? Так же как хотеть есть?  
\- Да, это хороший пример.  
\- Так должно быть всегда?  
\- Давай попробуем разобраться. Есть вещи, которые не хочется делать, но все равно надо. Как уборка, например...   
\- Убирать — хорошо, - это занятие Виктор вроде полюбил. Запускал робот-пылесос, который я купила, едва переехав в эту квартиру, не смотря на прилагавшийся к ней обычный, а потом гонялся за ним с этим самым ручным, как хоккеист за шайбой. Говорил, отслеживает качество уборки и устраняет недоработки.  
\- Ладно, другой пример. Я не всегда хочу идти на работу. Но это необходимо! Чтобы получать зарплату, оплачивать все нужды, покупать необходимое, а иногда и желаемое... Поэтому приходится. Есть вещи более нейтральные, как спать в одной постели — о чем мы только что говорили. Но сексом занимаются только когда по-настоящему хочется. И когда хочется взаимно. Понимаешь?   
\- Да. Можно я спрошу?  
\- Конечно! Я ведь тебе уже говорила, что ты всегда можешь спрашивать.   
\- Если б я сказал своему бывшему хозяину из клуба «Фламма», что я не хочу секса, мне не пришлось заниматься сексом со всеми теми людьми? - Это была зыбкая почва, грань между ответственностью и виной, беспомощностью и бессилием.   
\- Боюсь, что нет, Вик! Мне жаль, но твой бывший хозяин из клуба «Фламма» имел на этот счет другое мнение. Я с ним не знакома, да и мне бы не хотелось, но могу предположить, он не признавал за тобой права на какие-либо желания вообще. К тому же в том клубе ты не занимался сексом, тебя там насиловали. А изнасилование это не ради секса, а ради контроля.   
Виктор на глазах превращался из обычного парня, задумчивого и немного растерянного, каким только что казался, в застывший манекен.   
\- Это сложная тема, - тут же добавила я. - Мы ещё об этом поговорим. Я подумаю, как тебе все лучше объяснить. А ты можешь почитать, и расспросить меня потом.   
\- Я понял, - хотя Виктор не сделал ни единого движения, к нему словно тут же вернулась ушедшая было расслабленность. - Ты грустная.   
\- Есть немного.  
\- Потому что у тебя не будет со мной секса?   
\- Нет! - я не смогла сдержать невеселого смеха. - Мне грустно думать, что плохие люди делали с тобой плохие вещи.  
Пожалуй, я и сама была немногим лучше клиентов клуба «Фламма». До сих пор помнила то чувство, с которым разглядывала обнаженного Виктора в мастерской кибертехника Марка, воспользовавшись его безответной безропотностью. Высокое тело киборга перевитое мышцами пробуждало страстный интерес, сменившийся горькой жалость от увиденных многочисленных шрамов. Ещё долго я пыталась найти равновесие между желанием притвориться, будто ничего не видела, и желанием каким-то образом дать Виктору понять, что от меня он может не ждать нападения. Слова тут были бесполезны, наверняка каждый из тех, кто мучил его, оставляя те страшные шрамы, обещал, что ему понравится. Я искала способ дать ему понять, что мои прикосновения не несут опасности. Дотронуться до него украдкой никак не выходило — Виктор искусно и ненавязчиво избегал моих прикосновений. И тогда я буквально приказала: «Дай мне себя обнять!» Он развел руки в стороны с таким безучастным видом, что я боязливо опасалась, что он дернется от моего объятья. Но киборг слишком хорошо себя контролировал для подобного. Мне лишь показалось, что он едва ощутимо напрягся. Потом, отвечая на мои вопросы, Виктор бесцветным голосом проговорил, что никаких болевых или других неприятных ощущений при физическом контакте со мной обнаружено не было. С того дня я стала прикасаться к Виктору по надобности и без — велела сесть и клала руку на мускулистое плечо, легонько нажимая; велела сходить за чем-то и касалась ладонью широкой спины; передавала ему из рук в руки разные вещи и дотрагивалась до его пальцев.   
\- Может, фильм посмотрим? - спросила я после затянувшегося молчания. - Хочешь «Терминатор»?   
Сама не знаю, почему чуть ли не в первые дни решила показать Виктору этот фильм, именно вторую часть. Может мне хотелось, чтоб он увидел, как Сара Коннор привязывается к терминатору и рассуждает о том, что он может быть в чем-то лучше человека. Только Саре Коннор Виктор тогда не поверил, он подмечал малейшие признаки фальши, не делая скидок на актерскую игру. А мне видимо поверил, когда я, расплакавшись в финале, как при самом первом просмотре этого фильма в детстве, пообещала Виктору, что с ним никогда ничего подобного не случится.   
\- Положительно.  
\- Вик, пожалуйста! А нормальным гражданским языком...   
\- Я хочу посмотреть фильм «Терминатор-2».   
\- Тогда неси планшет из гостиной. И захвати свое одеяло с подушкой.   
Виктор тут же одним рывком поднялся с кровати, не выпуская чашки из рук. За разговором его шоколад уже наверняка остыл.   
\- Ну куда ты вскочил? - опомнилась я. То и дело забывала, что Виктор понимает все буквально: - Потом принесешь. Сначала шоколад допей.   
Виктор сделал большой шумный глоток.   
\- Да не залпом. Потихоньку пей, - кажется, я запутывала его все больше. - Как хочешь, так и пей! Просто не торопись.   
Пока я устраивала принесенный Виктором планшет на тумбочке, разворачивая виртуальный экран, он положил подушку и одеяло на указанную ему правую сторону кровати, осторожно опустил на самый край. А сам принялся развязывать пояс на домашних спортивных штанах, чуть коротких для его высокого роста.   
\- Не надо, Вик! В одежде ложись! - Его руки замерли, выпуская поясок из длинных пальцев.   
\- «Когда ложишься спать, снимай одежду. Можно оставить белье или переодеться в пижаму» - это указания... твои, - и снова принялся теребить шнурок. Виктор почти мгновенно сам себя поправил, но было ясно, он снова хотел назвать меня хозяйкой. Я помнила, как говорила ему эти самые фразы, показывая его спальню в самый первый день. Менять правила лишний раз без особой причины означало лишь путаницу для Виктора, а в общении с киборгами необходима стабильность — об этом в один голос говорили все робопсихологи.  
\- Знаешь, что? Эти правила для твоей спальни. А тут другие. Так что ложись в одежде.  
\- Я понял, - Виктор одним плавным движением нырнул в постель, укладываясь на спину, и вытянув руки вдоль тела. Я тут же прильнула к нему, устраиваясь поудобнее рядом. Повозившись, перевернулась на бок, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, и обнимая себя его руками.   
На висевшем посреди комнаты виртуальном экране тем временем полыхали в огне детские качели, за кадром играла узнаваемая тема.   
Электроника в теле Виктора делала его непривычно горячим. И он делился со мной своим жарким теплом, заставляя вздрагивать мелкими судорогами. Согреваясь, мое тело словно покалывало сотнями иголочек.   
\- Ты производишь генерацию тепла путем частого сокращения мышечных волокон, - отреагировал Виктор.   
\- До чего ж ты бываешь забавным!  
\- Это не шутка.  
\- Я знаю... - Яя легко улыбнулась, повернув к нему лицо. - Но все равно забавно...  
\- Ты смеешься без злобы. Хорошо, - Виктор с силой провел горячей рукой от моего плеча до локтя. - Если поступательно перемещать одно из контактирующих взаимодействующих тел относительно другого, - и обратно по предплечью, - то кинетическая энергия трения превращается во внутреннюю тепловую.   
Он растирал меня широкой ладонью, и я чувствовала, как его сильные пальцы спускаются от плеча к лопатке и вниз, вдоль талии по животу, и обратно по спине поднимаются к подмышке, и снова вдоль бока ниже к бедру.   
\- Я вижу у тебя признаки сексуального возбуждения, - низ живота и правда уже тянуло тоскливо.   
\- Игнорируй... - я старалась, чтоб мой голос звучал как можно более равнодушно. Смущенно рассмеяться, обратив все в шутку, с Виктором не вышло бы.   
\- Понял, - рука Виктора замерла между плечом и ключицей.   
\- Но делать людям такие очевидные замечания невежливо.  
\- По моему опыту факты, очевидные для меня с высокой долей вероятности, бывают не известны людям,- я знала, о чем говорит Виктор: заложенная в нем способность подмечать малейшие мелочи в поведении человека и опознавать эмоции позволяла ему безошибочно угадывать и намерения.   
\- Только при людях так не делай. Когда мы одни — можно.   
\- Понял, - Виктор не пытался сменить тему, но закрыв для себя эту, тут же переключился на другую. Он определенно мог думать о нескольких вещах разом, равно как и производить одновременно несколько действий.   
\- Не могу понять причину необходимости солнцезащитных очков при отсутствии солнечного света, - герой Арнольда на экране мчал по ночной трассе угнанный байк.  
\- Ну, может для полноты образа... А может, что встречный ветер не раздражал глаза. Хотя у терминатора не должно быть таких проблем.   
\- У меня не хватает данных для анализа. Я никогда не ездил на мотоцикле, - мне почудилась едва уловимая грусть.  
\- О! Тебе байк был бы к лицу! - воображение уже услужливо рисовало, как Виктор на скорости наматывает разделительную полосу на переднее колесо своего байка, а его рыжие волосы развеваются по ветру. И кожаная куртка с косой молнией удивительно пошла бы ему.   
\- У меня не хватает данных для подобного прогноза.   
\- Поверь мне на слово!   
\- Поверю, - Виктор обжигающе выдохнул мне в шею.


	4. 4

_Если нам сегодня с тобой не прожить,_

_То кто же завтра полюбит тебя? (с)_

\- Виктор, закинь грязные тарелки в посудомоечную машину!  
А ведь ежедневно работая бок о бок с киборгами, я знала, что формулировать нужно более однозначно! Однако с Виктором, способным на почти человеческое общение, выходящее далеко за рамки приказ-отзыв, не было необходимости в стандартных четко прописанных директивах, созданных ещё чуть ли не самой бабушкой робопсихологии - доктором Сьюзен Кэлвин. Наверно именно это и сбивало меня с толку.   
Посуду Виктор закинул. Такого броска не видели даже не чемпионате мира по баскетболу. Я обескураженно смотрела на в миг разлетевшиеся по всей кухне черепки и осколки. Недорогую посуду можно было купить и новую. А вот чашку, сделанную мне в подарок увлекавшейся керамикой бывшей коллегой, было жалко чуть ли не до слез.   
\- Ну, теперь убирай всё сам! - я еле сдерживала досаду и, чтоб окончательно не выйти из себя, торопливо ушла с кухни.  
Но, будучи как на иголках, я не дождалась, пока Виктор устранит последствия погрома. Обойдя кругом всю квартиру, не высидев в спальне и пяти минут, я вернулась на кухню. Он сосредоточенно наклоняясь, поднимал с пола каждый черепок. Кожа киборгов толще человеческой, и ладони Виктора на ощупь такие, словно он всю жизнь занимался физическим ремеслом. Но, несмотря на это, его пальцы уже были изрезаны в кровь. Мне стало ещё гаже. Я не знала, стоит ли бросаться останавливать Виктора, но он сам решил дилемму за меня, подобрав последний, залетевший под стол, черепок.  
\- Задание выполнено, - отрапортовал он как ни в чем не бывало.   
\- Дай посмотрю! - сказала я, протягивая Виктору руку, тем самым предлагая ему сделать то же самое. - Промоем!  
\- Нет необходимости в дополнительном вмешательстве. Процесс регенерации запущен спонтанно.   
\- Всё равно! - я сама ухватила Виктора за запястье, потащила к раковине.   
Поочередно держа его руки в своих, я промывала неглубокие многочисленные прорезы под проточной водой. Бледная кожа, усыпанная веснушками, делала его огромные ладони невыразимо трогательными, несмотря на длинные пальцы и крупные костяшки.   
\- Ну, так лучше? - спросила я, залив раны антисептиком и побрызгав жидким пластырем.   
\- Регенерация ускорена на 128%. - не дождавшись около полуминуты моего ответа, он закрыл вопрос в своей собственной манере. - Hasta la vista, baby!   
Это я его научила, едва мы впервые посмотрели тот старый фильм. И хотя это казалось забавным ровно первые три дня, я не просила Виктора перестать — не хотелось выглядеть перед самой собой барином-самодуром. А ещё Виктор говорил «I“ll be back!» каждое утро, высадив меня у входа больницу. С его появлением я с радостью переложила на него вождение, которое сама не любила до жути. Поначалу отказавшись от предложенного больницей электромобиля, я все же согласилась его взять. Маршрутов общественного электробуса было пока всего три, и поездка на расстояние чуть более шести километров до работы занимала час. Только автопилот моей машинки, на рекламу которого я купилась, оказался бесполезен, из-за развернувшихся повсеместно строек пользоваться им было практически невозможно.   
В отличие от Виктора я не спешила закрывать тему. На душе все ещё было скверно. Когда-то в детстве от злости я разобрала игрушку — наборного кота из деревянных бусин. И щемящее чувство вины, испытанное мной тогда, сейчас вернулось в полную силу.   
\- Виктор, я совершила ошибку. Даже две. Я дала тебе невнятный приказ, а когда ты выполнил его не так, как я ожидала, я разозлилась, отдав другой приказ, выполняя который ты поранился, - Я старалась говорить точно и четко, на этот раз без обиняков. Виктор безошибочно считывал эмоции, видел мою досаду, и даже признаки злости. И пока он не принял их на свой счет, необходимо было объяснить ему, что злюсь я больше не себя. Не отпускало сомнение, что признаваться в своих ошибках киборгу неправильно. Вдруг теперь он станет оспаривать все мои приказы, ожидая новой ошибки? Все-таки я рассчитывала, что проанализировав, Вик сделает вывод, что раз об ошибочном приказе ему сообщают, значит, остальные ошибкой не являются.   
\- Я понял, - только и сказал он, враз умерив мой пыл. А чего я ещё ожидала — проявления обиды? Или банального заявления, что он на меня не сердится? Но нужно было довести свою мысль до конца, чтоб уже не осталось недомолвок.   
\- И на будущее, если исполнение приказа может нанести ущерб, или причинить вред тебе, сразу скажи мне об этом! - вряд ли сумела бы сходу поменять стиль разговора и перестать использовать идиомы и слэнг.   
\- Я понял.   
\- Хорошо! Иди, пожалуй, отдыхать!   
«Hasta la vista, baby!» Виктор не повторил, просто молча ушел в свою комнату, раз я объявила отбой. Сон не был ему необходим, но ночью (а может быть даже и днем, пока меня не было дома) он включал спящий режим для экономии энергии. Сама я не рассчитывала быстро заснуть сегодня.


	5. 5

_Слышу вой под собой, вижу слезы в глазах._

_Это значит, что зверь почувствовал страх._

_Он, я знаю, не спит, слишком сильная боль,_

_Все горит, все кипит, пылает огонь._

_Я даже знаю, как болит у зверя в груди,_

_Он идет, он хрипит, мне знаком этот крик..._

_...Я не буду ждать утра, чтоб не видеть, как он,_

_Пробудившись ото сна, станет другим... (с)_

\- С момента появления первых компьютеров в машине всегда были призраки, - высокий голос Марка звучал непривычно звонко. - Случайные сегменты кода, которые, скомпоновавшись, образуют непредвиденные протоколы. То, что можно назвать поведением... Эти незапланированные свободные радикалы порождают вопросы о свободе воли, творчестве, и даже о том, что мы могли бы назвать душой!   
Тут он осекся, разом сник, ссутулив только что горделиво расправленные плечи, и смущенно добавил:   
\- Это, конечно, не я придумал. Это слова легенды роботехники...  
Марк совсем замолчал и принялся ковырять пластиковой вилкой остатки обеда в контейнере, что я принесла из столовой, заскочив в мастерскую в перерыв. Последние дни я часто к нему заходила, желая подгадать момент и расспросить про рыжего киборга со шрамами из столовой.   
\- Но ведь есть вероятность, что они не абсолютно бездушны! То есть я не верю в существование души в религиозном смысле, но все равно киборги... могут быть живыми!  
\- Ну да, в некотором смысле они определенно живы - дышат кислородом, их сердца бьются... Вот ты знала, что киборгов создали случайно? Да-да, - Марк говорил быстро, словно пытаясь поспеть за собственными мыслями.   
\- Ученые так долго пытались создать искусственный интеллект. И в то же время боялись, что разумные машины захватят власть над миром, ну как во всех этих фантастических фильмах. Как говориться, глаза страшатся, а руки делают. В Сайбер Спейс решили кибернизировать человека. Если уж ИИ на нас нападет, нам будет что ему противопоставить, кроме нашего богатого духовного мира, - Марк на сдержал усмешки над собственной шуткой. - Однако же вживленный киборгам в основание черепа имплант, полностью подчиняющий работу мозга и многократно увеличивающий его производительность, заодно лишает их воли, способности к эмоциям и образному мышлению.   
\- То есть вместо сверхчеловека создали идеального раба?   
Марк взмахнул рукой в воздухе, словно отгоняя невидимую мошку.   
\- В мозг также вживлены наночипы, которые соединяют искусственные нейронные сети. Искусственные нейроны и синапсы... Вообще не только мозг, всё тело пронизано ими. Да и многие части тела бывают заменены кибернетическими эквивалентами. Хочешь посмотреть? - он указал на стоящую в центре мастерской диагностическую капсулу, в котором лежал обнаженным мой недавний знакомец. Даже сквозь матовое стекло были видны его рыжие волосы. Шкала на холодно светящемся табло показывала 61%.   
\- Сейчас выведу тебе на экран со сканера. Посмотришь! Это даже красиво! - он отставил контейнер с остатками обеда в сторону и, повернувшись к мониторам, застучал по клавишам.   
\- А откуда берутся тела? Их ведь не клонируют?   
\- Нет!! Ты что?! - Марка передернуло, как от удара током. От удивления, его пальцы замерли над клавиатурой.  
\- Клонирование человека запрещено во всех без исключения странах земного шара! Да и зачем материально и энергозатратно выращивать человека в искусственных условиях? Знаешь, сколько по всему миру рождается младенцев с несовместимыми с жизнью увечьями? Это после всех экологических катастроф... - он уже напрочь забыл, что хотел показать мне. - Ходили слухи и о нежеланных младенцах, ну знаешь, ненужных собственным матерям... Но это только слухи...   
\- И что, обошлось без протестов?   
Марк оторвался от мониторов и повернулся на своем крутящемся табурете, демонстрируя, насколько он удивлен моим вопросом.   
\- Это прошло мимо меня. Дома... - странное дело, нет-нет, но порой я всё ещё называла так страну, много лет назад ставшую мне вторым домом. - Ну, там киборги были полностью запрещены...  
\- Но ты не смогла этого выдержать и переехала сюда, чтобы работать с ними бок о бок? - хоть Марк и старался произнести это предельно серьезно, но не удержался от немного нервного смешка.   
\- Я переехала, пока не успели запретить и меня! - быть меньшинством в стране, делающей первые, но от этого не менее пугающие, шаги на радикально-религиозном пути - не многим лучше, чем быть киборгом.   
\- Да, религиозные фанатики всех мастей были против киборгов, - Марк был сам достаточно скрытен, чтоб и моё упоминание о крайне личном проигнорировать. – Пожалуй, впервые в истории приверженцы противоборствующих религий сошлись во мнении! Но кроме них все молчали...   
\- Хм...   
\- Помнишь, как с десяток лет назад то и дело вспыхивали скандалы об использовании чуть ли не рабской рабочей силы на заводах, производящих смартфоны? Только вот смартфоном пользоваться никто не перестал!  
За сегодняшний день я услышала от Марка больше слов, чем за все предыдущие месяцы совместной работы, хотя мы и приятельствовали. А то, что я узнала от него о киборгах, было обширней, чем весь вводный курс по работе с ними, прослушанный мной перед вступлением в нынешнею должность.   
\- Марк, а тебе самому не хотелось работать на Сайбер Спейс? - ведь фанатично увлеченный киборгами и замкнутый с людьми Марк не мог не мечтать работать на мирового монополиста в киберпроизводстве.  
В ответ он нахохлился как мокрый воробей.  
\- Они ж до определенного возраста берут, потому что даже инженеров с несколькими академическими степенями продолжают учить ещё несколько лет в своих собственных академиях.   
Впервые за время нашего знакомства я подумала, что не знаю, сколько Марку точно лет.   
\- Да и проверки они устраивают не хуже чем в разведке, - он пожал худыми плечами, остро выпирающими даже под белым лабораторным халатом. - А мне бы не хотелось, чтоб кто-то копался в моем прошлом.   
До меня доходили слухи о полукриминальной хакерской истории Марка.  
\- А почему этого Сайбер Спейс не заменили? - Я кивнула на стеклянный гроб, переводя тему. - Раньше я не видела раненых киборгов...   
\- А я его у перекупщика взял! - Ответил Марк, даже, как мне показалась, с вызовом.   
\- Анекдот какой-то: купил киборга на рогожке!   
\- Ну да! Существует вторичный рынок, как и для любой другой... техники. - Марк, обычно посмеивающийся над собственными шутками, моей не оценил, и продолжал вполне серьёзно. - Перекупщики сюда валом валят. Наша корпократия хоть пока ещё не самый большой потребитель рабочей кибер-силы, но самый перспективный. Никаких ограничительных законов, а мораль осталась по ту сторону границы. Но корпорации бывших в употреблении не покупают, только строительные подрядчики для тяжелых работ.   
\- Как же этот к тебе попал?   
\- Перекупщик, то ещё наглое жулье, знал к кому обратиться... Это ведь легендарный киборг! Три что ли года тому назад он предотвратил теракт в аэропорту! Я и не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу этого киборга живьем. Ну, то есть воочию увижу... Я ведь много читал тогда о нем. Все массмедиа гудели. Я ожидал кучи научных статей, но... Понимаешь, Первый закон! Киборг не может причинить вред человеку, но и своим бездействием допустить, чтобы человеку был причинён вред, тоже не может. То есть если киборг видит, что один человек намерен причинить вред другому, он его остановит, не причиняя вреда. А если под угрозой два человека, а если больше? Обычная математика! Тогда да! Тогда киборг может нанести вред злоумышленнику. Ну, как это в аэропорту было. Но при этом у бедняги от подобного диссонанса клеммы должны гореть. И если киборг сам окончательно не разладился, то его потом все равно уничтожают.  
\- Ужас какой!   
\- Что?   
\- Разве это не ужасно?! Киборг спасает людей, рискуя своей... Ладно, не жизнью — безопасностью. Испытывает при этом муки. Которые может быть даже сильнее, чем наш человеческий страх. И потом в награду его казнят?!   
\- Ну, когда ты так это описываешь, звучит действительно довольно паршиво... Но причинивший вред человеку киборг - он вроде взбесившейся от вкуса человеческой крови собаки. Человечество до ужаса боится комплекса Франкенштейна! Вот почему фундаментальная схема любого импланта включает в себя Три закона робототехники!   
\- Пока что тысячи людей по всему миру гибнут от рук таких же людей, а вовсе не киборгов!  
Диагностическая капсула протяжно запищала, показывая, что сканирование завершено. Дисплей замигал зелеными лампочками, показывая 100%. Не поднимаясь со своего табурета, Марк отталкиваясь ногой от пола, подкатился к стоящему посреди мастерской стеклянному гробу.   
\- Эй, приятель! - Он легонько постучал по матовому стеклу крышки. - Ты там проснулся? - Нажал какие-то кнопки, заставляя капсулу открыться. - Давай выбирайся оттуда! Слышишь меня?  
\- Тебе без проблем разрешили его купить?   
\- По документам он значится экземпляром для опытов и исследовании. Впрочем так и есть. Мечтаю провести с ним Тест Тьюринга! Он ведь нарушил Первый закон и выжил...  
Тем временем я уже не слушала Марка. Моим вниманием полностью завладел обнаженный киборг, выбравшийся из капсулы. Высокий, широкоплечий, его мускулатура была словно вылепленная скульптором. Даже зудящее внутри гадкое чувство, что я пользуюсь его покорностью не останавливало меня — так жадно хотелось рассмотреть его целиком. Его идеально сложенное тело, будоражащие воображение, оказалось чуть ли не полностью изувеченно шрамами — следы порезов, ожогов, рваные неровные рубцы осколочных ранений... От увиденного нехорошо засаднило внутри, аж до металлического привкуса во рту.   
\- Это его в аэропорту так? - Спросила я Марка, перебив.  
\- Ну... Ему и потом досталось! - Марк повернулся ко мне на своем вращающемся табурете, и сняв очки потер уставшие от мониторов глаза. - Ты читала о подпольных клубах, предлагающих клиентам поединок с киборгом? Щекочет нервы, правда? Особенно, если сказать любителям острых ощущений, что этот киборг в прошлом уже вредил людям. Только вот если киборг не вышел из строя от подобного, значит, Первый закон всё ещё действует. Значит, не получится боя взаправду, а получится банальное избиение! - Марк перестал тереть глаза, и вместо этого принялся протирать очки краем лабораторного халата. - Этого как раз держали в таком вот клубе «Фламма» в Гибралтаре. Как он туда попал неясно! Чертовщина какая-то! Ну, в службе безопасности аэропорта он, понятное дело, не числился, а принадлежал охранной фирме-подрядчику. Недели после теракта не прошло, а подрядчик уже сбыл этого киборга с рук! Ни тестов, ни расследования... А Сайбер Спейс ведь должны были на ушах стоять... - Отложив наконец очки в сторону, и пристроив их у клавиатуры, Марк теперь смотрел на меня в упор. - А в этом клубе «Фламма», судя по следам его травм, - Марк постучал ногтем по экрану, - предлагали клиентам после поединков ещё и секс с киборгом. Я тебе покажу!  
\- Не! ...надо... - Нас прервал телефонный звонок от заведующей моим отделением.   
\- Я должна идти! - сказала я, быстро поднимаясь со стула. Мне совсем не нравилось, как обернулся наш разговор. - Доктор Ада меня уже с фонарями ищет!  
\- Как ты вообще в ней работаешь? - скривился Марк.  
\- Да она нормальная тётка. И по-настоящему сильный специалист в своей области...   
\- Ну да! Только киберофоб! Такая в общем-то мелочь в больнице, где три четверти персонала - киборги!   
\- Ну, умом то она понимает, что врач-киборг выполняет любой процедуру с такой точностью, которая даже не снилась врачу-человеку. Плюс полное отсутствие раздутого эго... - я не сдержала усмешки.   
\- Мы первая в мире больница, использующая кибернетический медперсонал в таком количестве. И поневоле приходится иметь дело с пациентами-киберофобами...   
\- Расскажи мне об этом! - социальных работников в нашей смарт-больнице держали именно как посредников между киберврачами и предвзято относящимся к ним пациентами.   
\- Но когда ведущие врачи сами киберофобы...   
\- Ты конечно прав! Но мне уже совсем пора...  
Именно доктор Ада сосватала меня в эту больницу, созданную фармацевтическим конгломератом. Я отчетливо видела её, как сказал Марк, киберофобию, простирающуюся даже гораздо глубже, и она доставляла мне изрядный дискомфорт. Но тут же я с благодарностью вспоминала, насколько более легко прошла моя адаптация на новом рабочем месте именно благодаря знакомству с доктором Адой. Будучи в определенном смысле её протеже, я, пожалуй, не имела морального права её критиковать.   
Остаток дня рыжий киборг не шел у меня из головы. Его изувеченное тело то и дело всплывало перед глазами. И я разрывалась между жалостью, словно к найденной на блошином рынке сломанной кукле, и знакомым по прошлой работе с жертвами сексуальных нападений сочувствием.   
Появившись на пороге Марковой мастерской в конце рабочего дня, я застала кибертехника сидящим за мониторами в той же позе, как я его и оставила в обед. Только контейнера из-под еды на столе не было, а вместо него стояла пол-литровая пивная кружка, наполненная кофе. На стуле в углу с отрешенным видом сидел полностью одетый киборг и пил из такой же кружки непрозрачную жидкость цвета топленого молока.   
\- Ты сможешь его вылечить?   
\- Да он и сам неплохо восстановился... - И словно в ответ рыжий киборг шумно втянул свой напиток через соломинку. - Только в голове полный бардак. Они даже не убрали свою пиратскую программу, переустановленную с базовой модели для удовольствий. А самое паршивое знаешь что? Он ведь почти всё помнит! Уж не знаю какие дилетанты-халтурщики корректировали ему память, но осталось столько фрагментарных файлов...   
\- А удалить?   
\- Никак. Они уже смешались с потоками других данных, и удалить их теперь не было никакой возможности. - Марк в задумчивости почесал макушку, растрепав ещё больше свои спутанные патлы. - Детали о службе безопасности аэропорта кажутся чуть ли не человеческой ностальгией. А вот «Фламма»... И когда он без эмоций монотонно озвучивает обрывки тех воспоминаний вообще оторопь берет!  
Киборги в отличие от людей не обязаны были помнить произошедшее, но даже это слабое утешение у этого рыжего отобрали.   
\- Какие же они паскудные сволочи! - я цедила слова сквозь зубы, оглядываясь на киборга. - Скоты! Этот клуб «Фламма» - да чтоб он сгорел! И все кто туда ходили!  
\- Как это ни прискорбно, но вполне ожидаемо, - проговорил Марк, снова сев на свой неизменный табурет. - Это ведь дает чувство безнаказанности... То, что киборг не чувствует. То есть чувствует, конечно. Просто боль для него лишена характерной для людей эмоциональной окраски...   
\- Если ребенок намеренно и жестоко ломает игрушки - его нужно показать специалисту, равно как если б он издевался над животными! Даже если он ничего не чувствует, - я махнула рукой в сторону рыжего, не перестающего смотреть в одну точку, словно речь шла не о нем, - это не дает им права...   
Я замолчала, чувствуя, что если продолжу говорить, непременно расплачусь. Я и сама не понимала, отчего так остро реагировала.   
\- Эй, приятель! - Рыжий киборг тем временем как раз покончил с порцией своей еды, и держал на весу пустую кружку. - Помой свою кружку! - Слова Марка заставили киборга резко встать и направиться к кухонному уголку. - Налей себе ещё порцию сайфуда. И сделай Тане кофе. Как ты пьешь?  
\- Ложечка кофе, ложечка сахара, две третьи воды, треть молока.  
\- Принято! - Отозвался киборг. Это было первое произнесенное им слово, что я услышала. У него был глубокий, но совершенно безжизненный голос.   
\- Странное дело, но как это ещё киборгов не превратили в оружие? - я прихлебывала вполне неплохой кофе, приготовленный мне киборгом. - Ведь даже первая в мире атомная электростанция заработала уже после взрыва первых атомных бомб.  
\- Ну... Люди до усрачки боятся Комплекса Франкенштейна! Хотя пару лет назад действительно была попытка создать военных киборгов. Но для этого пришлось подкорректировать Первый закон. Готов поспорить, это было не впервые. Просто тот случай не удалось замести под коврик.   
\- И что случилось?   
\- Четыре киборга сбежали с военной базы. Их, как ты понимаешь, пытались остановить. Только Первый закон их больше не сдерживал. Как говорится «за что боролись — на то и напоролись», - помолчав пару секунд, Марк продолжил. - Дальше вообще интересно! Беглым киборгам удалось прожить несколько недель в каком-то заброшенном доме в Сан-Франциско. Ты только представь, жили себе как обычные люди с обочины общества! Даже пытались зарабатывать на жизнь. Правда, совершенно по-варварски — продавали на панели свои тела.   
\- А закончилось всё не очень, да?   
\- Писали, будто продолжительность жизни таких откалиброваных киборгов заранее ограниченна. Но до своей естественной смерти они, ясное дело, не дожили... Хотя одного все же удалось изловить живьем. Но его тоже быстро уничтожили от греха подальше. Среди наших ходили слухи, мол, этот уцелевший прошел Тест Тьюринга.   
\- Ну, в этом есть что-то политическое... Если он разумен, значит, понимал, что делает. Значит, может предстать перед судом...   
\- Вот интересно было бы проверить связь между поправкой Первого Закона и Тестом Тьюринга! Это могло бы стать величайшим открытием! - Марк вскочил со своего вертящегося табурета и принялся вышагивать по комнате. - Представляешь, если б обнаружилась связь, это могло бы означало, что мы можем наделить киборгов свободой воли! Равно и как лишить её! - Он резко остановился, замолчав на полминуты, запустив пятерню в длинные спутанные волосы, поскреб макушку, и без всякого перехода спросил.   
\- А почему ты домой не идешь? Рабочий день давно давно закончился. То есть здорово, конечно, с тобой болтать... - Мелкими шажками Марк вернулся за свои мониторы.   
В иное время я бы выдумала, что-нибудь про одиночество и пустую квартиру даже без кошки, но после сегодняшних разговоров Марк словно стал мне ближе остальных в этой новой жизни, и я сказала ему правду.   
\- Мне чертовски страшно, Марк! На днях мою квартиру ограбили...  
\- Я ничего не слышал о взломе в корпоративном жилом комплексе... - в задумчивости почесал макушку, растрепав ещё больше свои спутанные патлы.  
\- А я там не живу! Свободные студии мне не понравились, да и по деньгам накладно. А если снимать квартиру у местных, больница платит прибавку на съем жилья. Но тут тоже подвох - договор об аренде нужно заключать на весь срок рабочего контракта наперед.   
\- И как местные?   
\- Черт их разберет! Похоже, разрываются между благодарностью к новой власти за конец гражданской войны, ну понимаешь, за новую сытую жизнь... Но чужаков всё равно ненавидят. Да и предрассудков хоть лопатой выгребай!   
\- Зря ты с ними связалась!  
\- А что теперь? Деваться некуда! Но, с другой стороны, просторная квартира. Старая, правда. Но есть в ней что-то ностальгическое.  
\- И даже без смарт-кухни? - В вопросе Марка не было сарказма. Ежедневно работая с самыми высокими технологиями, он наверняка и дома не мог без них обойтись.  
\- Черт с ней! Плохо, что без сигнализации. Я сменила замки. Купила самый навороченный, но всё равно просыпалась от малейшего шороха. А в этой старой квартире и так всё скрипит! Я уже несколько дней нормально не сплю, ни днем ни ночью.   
\- Много украли?   
\- Было бы что красть! Пару украшений. Какие-то действительно недешевые. Но в основном память. Жалко до слез. Перевернули весь дом, шкафы, ящики... Все личные вещи мои перелапали! - Я глубоко вздохнула, переводя дух. - Ставить сигнализацию хозяева отказались. Мол, нет такого в договоре. Но коли «уважаемая госпожа» желает поставить за свой счет, так возражений у них нет! Я уже и правда думаю ставить за свой счет. Попросить корпоративный заем. А лучше целого киборга купить? Отличный будет аргумент в споре с квартирными хозяевами! Как думаешь, дорого? - На самом деле вряд ли бы стала всерьёз рассматривать покупку киборга. Ляпнула как писали в старых романах «в сердцах». - Или вот рыжика возьму! - Я легонько ткнула его в мускулистое плечо. Совершенно неожиданно он отреагировал, повернув ко мне голову. И я не могла разобрать, что увидела в его взгляде — то ли удивленное недоверие, то ли бесконечную тоску, то ли вообще ничего. И мне тут же захотелось сказать ему что-то мудрое, достойное звания человека, или же попросить прощения. Я сразу и не услышала обескураживающее Марково «Бери!» А как?   
\- Экземпляр хоть и опытный, а питание отрабатывать должен. Отправляю его убирать подсобные помещения в ночную смену, но это только до первой жалобы. Корпорация не потерпит изуродованного... ну неэстетично выглядящего киборга, даром что он такой уникальный. Заберешь его, чтоб глаза никому не мозолил. Тебе охрана! Питание за твой счет. Ну и проводить будешь его ко мне на тесты.  
\- Ну если так можно...  
\- Сейчас мигом все оформим! - Придвинувшись на своем крутящемся табурете к одному из экранов, Марк принялся проматывать отображающиеся на нем данные. - Блин! Ну где же серийный номер? Так, ладно! - По привычке катаясь на своем табурете по лаборатории, Марк приблизился к киборгу. - Эй, приятель! А ну-ка посмотри влево и вверх!   
С моего места мне не было видно, но, видимо, киборг тотчас исполнил приказанное, потому что Марк попросил: - Таня, запиши-ка быстро! МС714...  
\- 235792008... - продолжил киборг.   
\- О! Отлично, приятель! - Марк вернулся за монитор, и принялся набирать названный Виктором номер, а затем короткий текст. - ...Поступает на иждивение сотрудницы больницы для последующего использования в профессиональных и личных целях. Готово!   
\- Ты хоть расскажи мне как за ним ухаживать? Ему можно обычную еду?  
\- Ни в коем случае! Обычную еду киборгам вообще нельзя! - Я только кивнула в ответ, умолчав о том, как этот рыжий в столовой бросил в рот недоеденный кем-то кекс. - А для остаточной регенерации... - Марк вскочил, забегал по мастерской, лихорадочно открывая все шкафы подряд и выхватывая оттуда разные коробочки, баночки и флаконы. Какие-то тут же возвращал на место, а что-то ставил на стеклянную закрытую крышку диагностической капсулы.   
\- А для улучшения остаточной регенерации будешь вот эти присадки, - он обвел рукой батарею баночек, - будешь добавлять их в сайфуд. Его можно в обычном супермаркете купить. Или дам тебе данные поставщика, если возьмешь много выйдет дешевле. Эй, приятель, теперь Таня твоя хозяйка!  
Мне непреодолимо хотелось забрать рыжего киборга домой, но быть хозяйкой кого-то кто так сильно похож на человека...   
Увидев мое замешательство Марк расценил это по другому, принявшись убеждать меня, что киборг совершенно безопасен, Комплекса Франкенштейна страшиться нечего, ссылался на детские сказки, в которых куклы сбегают только от плохих хозяек. Мне же приходила на ум другая ассоциация — пойманное в капкан животное при попытке освободить его, может серьезно поранить. Этот рыжий киборг не выбирал свой удел, а попал в него, как лиса в капкан. Я и сама была в определенной мере такой же лисой...   
\- Ладно, Виктор, поехали домой!  
\- Почему Виктор? - Спросил Марк.   
\- По-моему отличное имя для него!  
\- Да. - Но ответил мне не Марк, а мой рыжий киборг.


	6. 6

_Одинокий путник в январе холодном_

_Повстречался мне на рубеже метели,_

_И стонали сосны, и дубы скрипели,_

_И замёрз под утро купол небосвода._

_А в полях заснеженных гуляет вьюга,_

_Реки лед сковал, как руки арестанта... (с)_

Только много времени спустя я узнала, что это сам Виктор выбрал меня в тот самый день. И, признаться, мне, делающей все по-своему (хотя и не всегда себе на пользу), и даже самой завязывающей знакомство с понравившимися мужчинами, подобное вряд ли льстило. Но так уж сложилось.   
Толкая между столиками свой полотер, Виктор боковым зрением засек, как едва сев за столик, я достала из сумки сказочного зверя скъёрра, посадив перед собой. Не повернув голову и на долю миллиметра, он своим сверхчувствительным ухом слышал, как я не разжимая губ шептала скъёрру, что уж коли ко мне в квартиру снова вломятся пока я на работе, то хоть мою игрушку-талисман не выпотрошат в поисках спрятанных в нем ценностей. Просканировав неизвестного зверя, Виктор безошибочно определил, что у того отсутствуют признаки жизнедеятельности. И логично решил, что раз я настолько бережна к этому неживому существу, то и ему смогу стать хорошей хозяйкой.  
За окном стоял темный предрассветный час. В желтом свете фонарей было видно, как ветер гоняет снежинки. В больничной столовой завтракала лишь пара человек в разных концах зала. Утренняя смена ещё не заступила, а ночная торопилась по домам. Я же домой не спешила, после недавнего ограбления не отпускал страх находиться в квартире одной и даже установленные новые замки не спасали.   
Он привлек мое внимание торчащими в разные стороны рыжими кудрями, что отражали люминесцентные лампы и словно согревали их холодный свет.  
Почти сразу в глаза бросились шрамы на лице. Отпущенная в палец длинной рыжая щетина не смогла скрыть их, и они ползли по правой щеке, как ручьи по лугу, спускаясь по шее, уходили под ворот комбинезона. Именно из-за этих шрамов я было решила, что передо мной человек. В корпорациях увечных киборгов не держали, избавляясь от них моментально. Но пустой взгляд его глаз   
удивительного оттенка арктических льдов, и таких же холодных, не оставил мне сомнений.   
Перевитые мускулами предплечья, выглядывающие из закатанных рукавов комбинезона, были покрыты редкими рыжими волосками и сплошь веснушками. Высокий и широкоплечий, он казался чересчур поджарым из-за рабочего комбинезона не по размеру.   
Подоспел киборг-официант. Для утреней смены ещё не начали готовить, но по моей просьбе приготовили отдельную порцию яичницы. Принесенную последней кипящую сковородку я безотчетно отодвинула от себя, оттесняя тарелки с поданными к завтраку салатами и заставляя стакан с морковно-апельсиновым соком закачаться на противоположном конце небольшого столика. Пытаться ловить падающий стакан было бесполезно. И лишь успев сказать: «Ой!» – я сдернула со стола скъёрра за лапу, чтобы в него не полетели стеклянные осколки вперемешку с оранжевыми брызгами.   
Но стакан не упал. Рыжий киборг успел поймать его на лету, бросив свой полотер и оказавшись у моего столика в один прыжок, настолько быстрый, что глаз попросту не успел его уловить, и водрузил стакан с едва пролитым соком обратно на стол уже подальше от края. Вторая часть Первого Закона робототехники гласила, что киборг не может своим бездействием допустить, чтобы человеку был причинён вред. Однако какой вред от пролитого сока, ну кроме испорченного настроения? Ошарашенная произошедшим, я не успела поблагодарить киборга. Вероятнее всего, ему была безразлична моя благодарность. Только вот я готова была поклясться, что в ту самую долю секунды, когда киборг ловил стакан на лету, он посмотрел мне в глаза совершенно осмысленным человеческим взглядом. И вместо того, чтобы есть остывающую яичницу, я изумленно пялилась на него, мгновенно вернувшегося к полотеру, невозмутимо продолжавшего свою монотонную работу, словно ничего и не произошло.  
А я то и дело косилась на его кудри цвета расплавленной меди и про себя уже называла рыжего киборга Виктор.


End file.
